Appendix A
by Shuriken to the face
Summary: This is the appendix as mentioned in the fic The Ninjas of Konoha, set before then.


**Appendix A**

Don't own Naruto

"…that she shouldn't even have been in, and as if that's not bad enough then I realise who it was!"

"I didn't know, I swear! I wouldn't have…"

"I don't want to hear it! This time you've gone too far!"

Everyone was staring. Approximately two minutes earlier, a seriously pissed off Raidou had stormed into the office, thrown Genma to the floor and held his now ex-friend down by a knee to the throat, applying a particularly nasty wrist-lock while he demanded to know what the _fuck _Genma thought he was doing trying it on with Raidou's sister.

Genma was trying to explain how she'd had her back to him, he was drunk, it was dark, he hadn't seen her in so long he didn't realise who she was, but it was difficult around his constricted larynx and the white-hot agony shooting up his arm.

Their audience were fully in support of Raidou (although it didn't seem appropriate to cheer him on) and thought Genma deserved everything he got. You didn't flirt with your friends' relatives. It just wasn't the done thing.

It occurred to Kakashi to wonder if similar rules applied to senseis and he'd be ripped apart by mini-shinobi if he ever dared ask Iruka out.

Suddenly Raidou released Genma and helped him up. The watching group of ninja were surprised. Forgiveness, already? That was a bit rubbish. There hadn't even been any bloodshed. Quite frankly, they were disappointed in Raidou.

No, no forgiving yet! Genma had dropped his guard checking if his wrist was broken. Raidou had foreseen this, or simply felt a fresh pulse of anger. Either way, Genma had been shoved into the nearby file room and the door slammed shut behind him.

"Hey! What the…" He tried the handle. Nothing happened.

Raidou's face appeared in the small window in the door. He held up a key that until recently had been in the lock.

"You can stay in there and think about what you've done!"

"Come on…"

Raidou put the key in his mouth and swallowed. Then he opened his mouth and showed Genma it was empty.

Five minutes later… 

Raidou had sat down to do some paperwork across the room and the crowd of watching ninja had all gone back to what they had been doing.

Genma began trying to pick the lock.

"That's not thinking about what you've done," Raidou said without bothering to look up.

Genma gave up and sat on the floor.

Two hours later… 

"Raidou! RAIDOU!!"

The jounin got up and crossed to the file-room door. "What is it?"

"Can I come out now? I've made you a present." Genma held it up to the window.

"No you cannot! You're supposed to be thinking about what you did and making obscene origami is not doing that!"

Raidou left shortly after.

_Four hours, eight minutes and twenty-three seconds later…_

Genma was still in the tiny cupboard-like room. Everyone had apparently forgotten he was there. Most people had now gone home for the night and only the chuunin now on duty, Kotetsu and Izumo, were still in the room. Genma was reading old reports to take his mind off how hungry he was when he heard someone approaching.

"Genma?"

Genma hurriedly stuffed the report onto a shelf and jumped up. Raidou was looking through the glass panel in the door.

"Have you been thinking?"

"I'm a complete bastard and I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry. I honestly didn't do it on purpose, and she wasn't at all interested anyway, if it helps you feel better."

Raidou considered it for a moment. "Alright, you can come out."

"We're ok?"

"Yes, we are. You really were going to stay in there as long as it took me to forgive you, weren't you?" Raidou went to open the door and remembered the fate of the key. "Oh, right. Wait there a minute."

"Exactly where do you think I'm going to go? And where are you off to now?"

"I don't have anything to pick this lock with me."

Genma looked at Raidou like he was an idiot. He held up three senbon needles, and then began fiddling about with the lock.

Kotetsu wandered over. He and Izumo had been watching the scene with some amusement. "Why don't you just use this?" asked the desk-nin, holding up the spare key.


End file.
